


Welcome to ZombieTown!

by BialystockBloom



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Basically LazyTown with zombies, Children are dying lord help us, Death and shit, M/M, Robbie needs to lighten up, Zombies, dONT LET YOUR KIDS READ IT, jOLLY OLE GAY TIMES, this is my first fanfiction on here pls dont kill me, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialystockBloom/pseuds/BialystockBloom
Summary: Basically this is LazyTown but with zombies. It's up to Sportacus and Robbie to get the crown, save the town, and Mr. Krabs. Wait....Wrong summary. Except the town saving. The future of the town kinda lies on their shoulders. It would be cool if people actually read this trainwreck.





	1. The Start of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,,,,I'm 17 years old and this is what I'm doing with my life. This isn't what mother wanted for me. Idk what I'm doing anymore, here LazyTown with zombies. It starts out kinda slow but quickly picks up and gets gAY. Pls don't kill me for this, this is my first time writing LazyTown fanfiction and I'm still learning the characters. Thank you and I hope you enjoy whatever the heck this is.

The children of LazyTown rose along with the sun, ready for yet another summer day of play.  
“Wake up!” The herd of children scream-sing into an open window, which just so happens to belong to Ziggy. The smallest and youngest member of the group sleepily sits up, as his fingers grasp the red and white striped lollipop that is next to him in bed.   
“I’m up, I’m up!” Ziggy calls back as he leaps out of bed and climbs out the window, the other children are overjoyed once he joins them and they all make their way to the soccer field. The noise of the children’s rather noisy game of soccer travels deep underground, and promptly wakes the town villain up from a nap that he didn’t know he was taking. Robbie sits up, thrashing his gangly limbs around wildly as a loud cheer erupts and fills his lair.  
“Can I not get ONE nap in this cursed town?!” Robbie demands to no one in particular, seeing as he’s alone, as he sits up and stomps over to his periscope. The herd of gremlins have all gathered in the soccer field and are making a tremendous amount of noise, in other words they are being annoying and preventing Robbie from sleeping.  
“Darn them to heck” the villain mutters as a sharp scream suddenly cuts through the air. The scream surprises Robbie, as he yelps and falls over the railing.  
“I meant to do that!”   
Stephanie was in the middle of scolding Stingy for trying to claim the soccer ball as his own, when a man stumbles out of the forest that seems to surround the town and into their soccer field. They continue to argue and bicker, and don’t stop until the strange looking man sinks his teeth into Trixie’s arm. Trixie screams as all the arguing stops and the children begin to scream in horror. High above the town, in the skies, in an airship a crystal on a certain hero begins to beep rapidly. 

“Someone’s in trouble!” The slightly above average hero cries out as he does a backflip towards the door. The door flies open as he charges out, Sportacus wastes no time jumping off the plank of the airship and descending towards the town.   
The scream clearly belonged to one of the brats; Robbie after a few moments of thinking decides that it’s the annoying trickster one. Tricky is it? The villain quickly makes his way up the stairs and towards the periscope once more, he nearly falls over with fright as a spray of blood   
hits the eyes of the periscope. Panic begins to set in, deep inside Robbie. While he doesn’t like the children, he certainly doesn’t want them to get hurt!  
“T-this isn’t right….Where’s Mr. Flippity-Flop?!” Robbie demands as he does a poor impression of the hero’s signature move. The children are all screaming still, which makes Robbie how long they can keep screaming until their little lungs give out. Along with the screaming, there is still no sign of Sportacus, which is the strangest thing yet. The hero is usually there at the first sight or sound of trouble, but so far he hasn’t shown up. Robbie sighs and pushes the periscope away as he realizes what he must do, if that dang blue kangaroo isn’t showing up.  
“I am a big softie…”  
Trixie is bleeding heavily, yet still trying to fight the attacker off with her fists. The man is absolutely filthy with the remains of green pants and what used to be a blue shirt. His goatee and mustache are full of blood and dirt, and he seems to be missing an eyeball.  
“Sportacus, help!” Stephanie screams as she throws the soccer ball at the man, ignoring Stingy’s cries about how the soccer ball is his. The ball hits the man on the head, knocking what used to be an orange hat off his head. He turns towards Stephanie and growls, a low animalistic growl as he begins to limp towards her. Stephanie screams.   
“Stephanie’s in trouble!” Sportacus announces as he hears her scream and his crystal begins beeping even more rapidly. The hero flips over one of the low walls, and almost lands on one of the attackers. The elf has no idea what is happening or who these people are or even why they are here. All he knows is that the children are in trouble, and if he doesn’t hurry it might be too late.  
The attacker is about to take a chunk out of Pixel, when Robbie Rotten the town villain seems to appear out of thin air. He then proceeds to whack the man upside the head with a rather large mallet that he is somehow able to easily hold and carry.  
“Robbie Rotten?!” The children all cry out as they catch a glimpse of the striped man. He sighs, rolling on his eyes as the attacker finally falls.  
“That’s me. I’m glad that we’ve finally established who I am. Where’s Tchaikovsky?” He demands, purposely not using Trixie’s name.   
“Her name is Trixie” Stephanie snaps back as the villain begins to look around for her.  
“Whatever” Robbie replies dryly, it’s as if the girl has disappeared completely. His sense of danger is going off like crazy as he continues to search for Trixie. They are still in danger out here, Robbie knows that they’ll only be safe once inside his lair. The kids warily watch Robbie search, but make no attempt to help him look for Trixie.

“Stephanie?!” A familiar, accented voice suddenly calls out as Sportacus leaps over one of the walls as agile and graceful as a cat. The children visibly relax at the sight at the hero, and rush over to him.  
“Sportacus?!”  
“It was horrible! He-“  
“He took Trixie!”

“No he didn’t, he bit her!” The children all cry out at once, they sound scared while Sportacus only gets more confused. The elf finally holds up one hand to silence them.  
“One at a time” he calmly says and suddenly notices Robbie at the back of the crowd. Robbie?! What in the heck of all hecks is he doing up here, and awake before 3PM?!  
“No need to thank me, Sportaflop. I only saved these ungrateful brats from their unholy demise” Robbie says, twirling or at least attempting to twirl the mallet between his hands. Sportacus blinks in confusion, but then smiles.  
“You saved them?! Robbie!! That’s a GOOD thing!” Sportacus exclaims as he stands up, looking so proud. The group of children all huddle around the hero.  
“He didn’t save us! He smashed that’s man’s skull, which was mine!” Stingy whines as Robbie shoots him a death glare; the child only returns the death glare. Sportacus automatically assumes that whatever Robbie did to the now deceased man, he must be behind this. He’s usually behind at least 97% of the trouble in LazyTown.  
“Robbie…What did you do?” Sportacus asks softly and braces himself for the worst. Robbie blushes slightly and drops the mallet, so that he can tightly cross his arms across his chest.  
“Me?! I didn’t do-“ Robbie starts as there is a low moan from behind them. Mayor Meanswell and Bessie Busybody are limping out of the shadows and look to be infected, just like the man  
“Uncle!” Stephanie shrieks as she’s scooped up by the muscular arms of Sportacus, before she can get hurt. The hero then picks Ziggy up and holds onto them tightly as he glances worriedly over to Robbie. Pixel and Stingy suddenly cower into Sportacus’s waist and are lifted up by the hero also.  
“My lair? It’s usually safe there” Robbie says, eyeing the first fallen attacker as if he’s going to get up and infect them.   
“Robbie?! Your lair?” Sportacus gently reminds him, trying not to let his fear show in his voice. There’s yet another low moan, and the two infected adults get a bit closer to them. Robbie nods and picks up his mallet once more.  
“Come on. It’s this way” he replies, his voice having lost all emotion. The hero nods and begins following Robbie’s long strides. He can see on Robbie’s face that something about that man disturbed him greatly, but he decides not to go into it. Letting these children and himself into Robbie’s home is disturbing the villain enough, and he doesn’t want to make it worse.


	2. Chapter Two; iM BA CK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the break. In all honesty, I forget about this but hopefully I'm back.

"I don't wan't to go in there! It's scary!" Ziggy cries out as he somehow climbs up and onto the hero's shoulder. Robbie is actually 100% done with this child's antics as he creaks open the hatch to his lair, with a lot of difficulty. Stephanie, or the pink one as he calls her is glaring at Robbie Rotten the fashionably handsome villain and the other children seem to scared to do or say anything.

The Mayor and Mrs. Busybody are moaning and groaning rather loudly and their horrendous noises can be heard all over to the edge of town, where exactly Robbie's lair is. This is going to get old rather quickly and the villain already looks annoyed by their moaning. Sportacus holds onto the children tighter and bounces on the balls of his feet. 

"Is this your lair Robbie? Is it safe?!" The hero asks, well more of demands and in return gets a death glare from him. 

"Yes it's safe." Robbie snaps at him and without a second thought or hesitation, jumps down into his lair. There's a high-pitched scream as he falls and the others carefully peer down the darkened tube. 

"Robbie?"

"I'm fine, Sportafailure." 

After a quick examination, Sportacus finds a metal ladder and begins sending the children down. He watches them, like some sort of odd elfin father and soon is following them. Robbie's lair is rather cold, despite the summer heat and is much bigger then everyone thought. Honestly, half of the children thought that Robbie was some sort of goblin and lived in the sewers.

"It's cold!"

"This is all MINE!"

"Do you have any candy, Mr. Rotten Sir?!"

"It is really cold!"

"Yes I know. This isn't news to me. Actually, yellow one, this is all mine. Candy? Yes I have candy but you aren't getting any." The villain hisses at the motley crew of annoying and loud children and wishes they were all gone. Stingy crosses his arms and pouts, looking rather annoyed that he can't have Robbie's lair. Pixel and Ziggy seem to exploring their new environment, and Stephanie won't leave Sportacus's side.  

"Robbie can I speak to you for a moment?"

"No." 

"Robbie, please." Sportacus practically begs as Robbie sighs rather dramatically and glances at the children who have all nestled in his giant orange chair. His fists clench and he uses all of his willpower not to murder them all there at that moment. 

"Fine. None of you touch anything.": 

"Or what?" Stingy asks as he strokes the faux fur of the chair. 

"Or I'll-" Robbie starts but is interrupted as the blue kangaroo does a rather impressive flip and pushes Robbie over to a nearby room. The room is his bedroom and has a bed that looks as if it hasn't been slept in in a long time, along with purple and maroon covers. Sportacus gently closes the door and removes his striped hat, revealing light blond hair with dark undertones and elf ears. His ears are long and are swiveling madly around. 

"Holy shit."

"Robbie please."

"You didn't tell me you were an elf!" Robbie replies and takes a seat on his bed, looking amazed yet slightly scared. Can elves hurt him?! What exactly can elves do?? The hero, or elf as should be said joins the villain on the bed and smiles slightly at him.

"You didn't tell me you were a fairy." 

Robbie freezes up in fear and a few minutes pass in an awkward silence. He finally sighs and unbuttons his waistcoat and striped shirt. Two wings, small and rather delicate slowly unfold and stretch. The wings are a dark purple color with light lavender veins going through them. 

"You weren't supposed to know." Robbie mutters as he moves slightly away from Sportacus. His wings are starting to twitch and if he doesn't move away from this elf, this elf might pet his wings and wait a moment. 

"Stop tHAT!" He demands as the hero slowly strokes his wings, Robbie's eyes flutter as a low purr, actually more of a growl escapes his throat. Sportacus blushes a bright red as he moves closer and closer and-

"SPORTACUS HELP!!!"

The hero flips out of the bedroom towards the now screaming children as Robbie attempts to regain his composure. His heart is beating much too fast and purple veins of energy are streaking across his pallid skin. Was that darned blue elf about to  _kiss_ him?! 

The screaming only gets louder and the villain has no time to reflect on his inner feelings for if these children keep screeching, their lives will be ended slowly and painfully. 

"What the heck is going on here?!" 

The scene in front of him can only be described as mass chaos. Pixel has his arm band mini computer thingy aimed at the robotic dog, and the dog is going absolutely apeshit. He's barking and growling and seems to be chewing on Ziggy as if Ziggy is some sort of chew toy. Stingy is calmly sitting in the chair. Stephanie is trying to save Ziggy. They are all screaming-except Stingy, and worst of all, Robbie isn't wearing a shirt. His wings pop out and the children would notice if they weren't all freaking out. 

"Children!" Sportacus yelps as he does a flip over the dog and attempts to save Ziggy. As he wrestles with the dog, now seems like a good time to escape back to his room which is what Robbie does. The villain quickly dresses and tucks his wings away for later. By then, Sportacus has calmed the situation down slightly and he's even managed to turn the dog off. Ziggy is now crying, Stingy looks bored, Pixel has escaped into a random and Stephanie is trying to help Ziggy. Robbie listens in to all of it and for the first time in a long time, prays for the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh hopefully I'll get back on this if I remember this. Hey if y'all are enjoying this, please review or shoot me a message!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one. I have chapter two written and plan to upload it tonight. I'm sorry for the weird formatting I wrote it on word and just copy/pasted it over here.


End file.
